The present disclosure relates to an electric product.
A refrigerator, as one example of an electric product, is a device for keeping food in a low temperature state. The refrigerator may include one of a freezer and a fridge.
Related art refrigerators, only provide a function for keeping food in a low temperature state. Recently, however, in addition to a food storage function, the trend is towards additional functionality.